Kiss The Dust
by kRieZt
Summary: sebuah cerita selingan, dan timeline diambil dari OVA 8 - OVA 9. Alucard dan Anderson, saat sebelum perang dan saat peperangan sudah berlangsung...
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss the Dust**

Cast : Alucard Nosferatu, Alexander Anderson, Integra Hellsing

Genre : Drama, Angst

Rating : T

Summary : "Jika aku akan menemui ajalku di peperangan itu, maukah kau mendengarkan semua pengakuanku, Bapa?" – Alucard Nosferatu

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Kouta Hirano, as the creator of Hellsing

Warning : timeline yang saya pakai adalah antara OVA VIII dan IX. Masih dalam percobaan. Banyak typo dan OOC. Don't like the story? Don't like these two awesome characters? Don't read and push that back button!

* * *

-Chapter 1-

**Hellsing Headquarters - London**

Alucard Nosferatu tidak pernah segelisah ini di malam-malam sebelumnya…

Bukan karena dia tidak mendapat tugas dari Integra Hellsing, dan dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dirasanya sekarang. Malam itu harusnya dia tetap berada di ruangannya di bawah tanah. Bahkan sekantung darah yang disajikan sebagai makan malamnya, tidak diminumnya. Dia hanya duduk di kursinya, ditemani segelas wine. Senyum liciknya tidak lagi terukir di wajah pucatnya. Kedua mata merahnya meredup.

"…"

Tidak tahan dengan perasaan ini, Alucard kemudian naik ke ruangan Integra di lantai 2. Dia berharap tuannya masih terjaga di malam ini. Seperti biasa, dia akan muncul dari langit-langit, balik tirai, atau lantai ruang kerja tuannya. Dan tingkahnya ini tidak pernah mengejutkan perempuan cantik berambut panjang itu.

"Mengapa kau tidak beristirahat, Integra?"

"Aku masih menunggu informasi lebih lanjut mengenai Millennium Forces dari beberapa sumber terpercaya."

"Besok pagi informasi itu akan kau dapatkan secara lengkap. Istirahatlah, matamu sudah lelah."

"Ada apa, Alucard?"

"Aku mohon izinmu, Integra."

"Izinku? Kau mau pergi ke mana?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke Vatican."

Ketika Alucard berkata demikian, Integra menyalakan rokoknya dan menatap mata vampir legendaris itu dengan tajam. Asap putih membumbung di udara, bersamaan dengannya menghela nafas.

"Jangan mencari keributan di tempat suci itu, Alucard."

"Oh, aku pikir kau tidak suka orang-orang di sana."

"Memang aku tidak suka. Tetapi untuk apa kau pergi ke sana. Bertemu dengan Anderson?"

"Tidak boleh?"

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padanya."

"Mohon maaf jika permintaanku ini kurang berkenan. Tetapi ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan kepadanya sebelum nantinya kami bertemu di peperangan besar, Integra."

"…"

"Hal ini penting, bagiku. Kumohon izinmu, tuanku Integra Hellsing."

Sambil berlutut dan menundukkan kepala, Alucard sangat berharap Integra mau mengizinkannya pergi. Dia tidak ingin membicarakan kegelisahannya kepada tuannya. Dia hanya tidak ingin menambah beban pikiran perempuan bermata hijau ini.

"Aku izinkan kau pergi. Tapi cepatlah kembali. Waktu kita tidak banyak, Alucard."

"Terima kasih, tuanku…"

-000-

**St. Peter's Church Orphanage, Vatican**

Kicau burung membangunkan Alexander Anderson di pagi hari. Pendeta bertubuh besar itu meraih kacamata di meja tempat tidurnya, kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membuka jendela kamarnya. Sinar matahari pagi menghangatkan wajahnya. Dia menghirup udara, sambil bersyukur kepada Tuhan atas berkah dan nikmat di pagi hari ini.

Dia berdiri cukup lama di jendela kamarnya, sampai kemudian terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang membuyarkan lamunannya. Salah seorang anak didiknya, Heinkel Wolfe, menghampirinya dan memberitahukan tugas penting pagi ini.

"Selamat pagi, Bapa Anderson. Anda diminta untuk memimpin doa pagi di chapel sekolah dasar. Semuanya sudah menunggu Anda."

"Ya, sebentar lagi aku akan ke sana."

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu meninggalkan Anderson. Sementara pendeta bertubuh besar itu masih merasa ingin tetap memandang ke luar jendela. Dia tersenyum. Dari sana, dia bisa melihat pemandangan indah taman panti asuhan yang dikelola gereja besar St. Peter, Vatican. Hari ini akan sangat menyenangkan, karena dia akan bertemu banyak anak sekolah dasar di acara doa pagi nanti.

Selesai bersiap-siap, Anderson langsung bergegas ke chapel sekolah. Semua anak sekolah itu menyambut kedatangannya dengan suka cita. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang minta digendong olehnya. Di mata anak-anak ini, Anderson adalah seorang pendeta yang murah hati dan ramah. Kata-katanya yang lembut selalu terselip kalimat Alkitab, sebagai salah satu cara menyampaikan ayat-ayat suci kepada semua orang, termasuk anak-anak.

"Bapa, nanti main ke taman burung lagi!"

"Bacakan cerita menarik lagi, Bapa!"

"Hahahaha…ya ya, nanti kita pergi bersama-sama ke taman burung dan mendengarkan dongeng. Berkah untuk kita semua di pagi hari ini. Semoga Tuhan bersama kita selalu. Amen…"

"AMEN!"

Bermain bersama anak-anak ini bisa sedikit menghiburnya. Petarung tanggung dari divisi XIII Iscariot ini selalu disibukkan dengan berbagai macam pekerjaan yang menguras tenaga dan pikiran. Apalagi sekarang dia sedang terlibat pertikaian hebat dengan makhluk penghisap darah legendaris dari Inggris.

Vampire, Alucard Nosferatu...

Setiap kali dia memikirkannya, mendengar namanya disebut, darahnya seakan mendidih dan hendak meledak di kepalanya. Bayonet-bayonet suci itu tidak bisa lagi disimpan baik-baik di balik jubah abu-abunya. Rasanya ingin sekali melempar satu per satu bayonet itu ke kepala dan jantung mahkluk terkutuk itu.

"Bapa Anderson, Tuan Besar Maxwell meminta Anda untuk datang ke ruangannya."

Menjelang siang, Anderson pergi ke taman panti asuhan untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dia mengawasi beberapa anak yang sedang bermain di sana, sambil membaca Alkitab. Sesekali meladeni ajakan seorang anak untuk bermain. Di tengah keasyikkannya bermain dengan anak-anak, Heinkel menghampirinya.

"Heinkel."

"Ya?"

"…"

"Ada apa, Bapa?"

"Tidak, lupakan saja. Kau pergi saja dulu ke sana. Nanti kususul."

"Jangan terlalu lama. Dia tidak suka menunggu."

Anderson sebenarnya sudah akan pergi ke ruangan Maxwell. Namun entah kenapa dia kemudian mengambil langkah cepat sampai tiba di St. Peter's Square. Dia berdiri di tengah-tengahnya. Lapangan luas itu dipenuhi wisatawan. Namun keramaian ini tidak memecahkan konsentrasinya. Dia merasakan kehadiran makhluk mengerikan itu di sini. Dia hampir tidak percaya, dan dia hampir saja mengeluarkan bayonetnya di tempat ramai ini. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju kepada sosok berjubah dan bertopi merah yang berdiri di dekat Obelisk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat suci ini, vampire?"

"Hanya berkunjung. Tidak boleh?"

"Jangan pancing amarahku. Aku tidak mungkin berperang denganmu di rumah Tuhan."

"Hahahaha…aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu juga, Bapa Anderson."

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan, Alucard?"

Suasana tegang itu kemudian sedikit mereda ketika Alucard duduk di dekat kaki Obelisk dan melepas kacamata hitamnya. Melihat pria berambut hitam itu tenang, Anderson pun berani mendekatinya. Dia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan bayonetnya. Semoga saja Alucard menepati kata-katanya. Tidak ada peperangan kali ini.

"Apa tujuanmu datang kemari, vampire Alucard?"

"Aku ingin mengajukan sebuah permintaan suci kepadamu, Bapa."

"…"

"Tuanku sedang mencari informasi mengenai kelompok Millennium Forces. Dan kebetulan sekali Maxwell yang memberikan informasi lengkapnya. Kelompok itu mulai memasuki Inggris dengan memunculkan vampire buatan. Itu tandanya…"

"Kalian akan terlibat perang besar. Iya kan?"

"Aku sangat menantikan peperangan besar ini, Andeson. Dan aku berharap kau mau bergabung denganku di peperangan ini."

"Hah! Kau datang kemari untuk mengatakan itu?! Mengajakku berperang satu barisan denganmu?! Dengan makhluk terkutuk macam kau?!"

"Jangan salah tangkap dulu, bodoh! Ayolah, kapan lagi kita bisa berbicara baik-baik. Dan aku yakin ini bukanlah hal yang merugikan, benar? Tuhanmu juga pasti sedang menyaksikan pembicaraan sakral kita ini, Anderson."

"Kau tidak berhak menyebut nama Tuhanku seperti itu, Alucard!"

"Jadi, dengarkan aku dulu, OK?"

Anderson menaikkan kacamatanya, menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dia tidak pernah bisa tenang atau santai ketika harus berhadapan dengan Alucard. Nalurinya selalu ingin membunuhnya, melukainya, menghancurkannya sampai ke urat-urat terakhir.

"Bapa Anderson, peperangan sudah semakin dekat. Aku yakin, peperangan itu akan sangat besar dan mematikan. Siapa pun bisa menjadi korbannya. Termasuk aku, tuanku Integra, bahkan mungkin kau."

"…"

"Jika aku akan menemui ajalku di peperangan itu, maukah kau mendengarkan semua pengakuanku, Bapa?"

"Apa?"

"Maukah kau duduk bersama jasadku, membacakan ayat-ayat suci pada bayonetmu, kemudian mendengarkan aku mengakui semua perbuatanku?"

"…"

"Setelah itu, tebas kepalaku dan tancapkan satu bayonet ke jantungku."

Alucard mengatakan ini sambil tersenyum dan menatap langit Vatican yang begitu cerah. Dan Anderson hanya bisa menatapnya dengan heran. Menurutnya, Alucard seperti bukan dirinya. Yang dia tahu, Alucard selalu berbicara dengan angkuh. Alucard akan selalu terlihat kuat di hadapan semua musuhnya. Senyuman yang dilihatnya tidak lagi penuh kejahatan. Melainkan penuh rasa sakit dan kesedihan.

Dia tidak mengerti…

"Apa yang membuatmu berbicara begitu padaku, Alucard?"

"Kau orang paling dekat dengan Tuhan, Bapa."

"…"

"Setiap doamu pasti akan didengar oleh-Nya."

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari-Nya? Ampunan? Belas kasih?"

"Apa Tuhan mau mengampuni makhluk sepertiku, Bapa?"

Jika Anderson menjawab secara logika, maka dia ingin mengatakan bahwa Tuhan akan mengampuni siapa saja yang mau bertaubat. Namun entah kenapa, dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan pendapatnya. Apakah Tuhan mau mengampuni makhluk satu ini? Alucard bukanlah manusia, melainkan mesin pembunuh yang kembali dihidupkan setelah mati ratusan tahun yang lalu.

"Kau tidak akan mati di peperangan itu, Alucard."

"Hm?"

"Karena yang boleh membunuhmu hanya aku!"

"Maka itu kuberikan sebuah permintaan istimewa padamu, Bapa Anderson. Setelah aku mengakui semua kesalahanku, bunuhlah aku dengan bayonet sucimu."

Anderson masih tidak tahu akan menjawab apa. Dia kemudian berbalik membelakangi Alucard. Dia tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Hatinya terasa berat, begitu juga dengan kepalanya. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya, memperhatikan kedua telapaknya. Kemudian satu tangannya memegang salib besar yang mengalung di lehernya.

"Bertaubat atau tidak, aku rasa Tuhan akan memperlakukanmu sama saja, Alucard. Kau tidak akan mati, kurasa. Kau bisa bertaubat dengan terus menjalani kehidupanmu."

"Begitu?"

Tidak ada pembicaraan lebih lanjut. Anderson pun langsung meninggalkan Alucard yang masih berdiri di Obelisk. Melihat pendeta bertubuh besar itu meninggalkannya, Alucard memejamkan matanya sesaat. Dia membayangkan bagaimana peperangan besar itu akan terjadi di Inggris. Dia sudah bertekad tidak akan mati di tangan para vampire bekas prajurit Nazi itu. Dia hanya akan mati di tangan manusia.

Integra…

Atau Anderson…

-to be continue-

* * *

A/N : hello, salam kenal semuanya ^^/ saya penulis baru di fandom ini. saya akan mulai nulis dengan memakai dua tokoh favorit saya di Hellsing. Alexander Anderson dan Alucard Nosferatu. Karangan ini murni milik saya, dan timeline yang saya pakai di chapter kedua nanti adalah diambil dari OVA VIII dan IX.

Karena masih baru, mohon maaf kalo masih ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama tokoh, peristiwa, dan yang lainnya. Mau review dan komentar, silakan saja ^^

Chapter 2 coming up next!


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

**Thames River, London**

London menjadi kota dengan lautan darah dan manusia, dalam waktu hanya kurang dari satu malam…

Pertempuran besar antara Inggris dan pasukan vampire Nazi Jerman menyebabkan kekacauan di seluruh kota. Kejayaan pasukan Nazi berlangsung sementara, setelah Alucard melepaskan Cromwell Invocation Level 0. Dia memunculkan kembali semua musuh yang pernah dibunuhnya beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu, bahkan semua orang yang pernah ada di masa kejayaannya dulu. Dalam wujud Vlad Tepes, dia berperang melawan semua pasukan Nazi itu tanpa membiarkan seorang pun hidup.

Pertempuran terus berlanjut, sampai akhirnya dia berhadapan dengan Alexander Anderson. Dia sudah menduga pendeta bertubuh besar itu juga bergabung dalam perang ini. Anderson tidak datang ke Inggris sendirian. Dia bersama pasukan Divisi XIII Iscariot, dengan tujuan yang sebenarnya sama dengan Alucard. Yaitu membasmi para vampire. Namun segala misinya akan lengkap jika bisa membunuh Alucard juga.

Menerobos lautan pasukan Alucard yang memenuhi jalan, Anderson mengayunkan bayonetnya sekuat tenaga. Menebas leher siapa pun yang menghalanginya. Memanjat doa untuk setiap tebasannya, demi memudahkan dirinya mencapai kemenangan. Dia terus maju, dan hal ini membuat Alucard sedikit merinding. Dia memperhatikan perjuangan Anderson dengan seksama. Sesekali dia menggelengkan kepala untuk segala tindakan Andeson yang di luar dugaan.

"Benar-benar manusia yang luar biasa. Keinginanmu begitu besar sehingga kau melakukan segala cara, tidak peduli dengan keadaanmu yang sudah hampir mati. Ayolah, Bapa Anderson. Cepatlah kemari. Bunuhlah aku, dan penuhi permintaanku!"

Usaha Anderson tidak sia-sia. Dibantu beberapa pasukannya dari Iscariot, dia pun akhirnya berhasil tiba di depan Alucard. Kini tidak ada yang menghalanginya lagi. Hanya ada dia dan Alucard. Dia membuang semua bayonetnya, dan mengeluarkan satu kotak kayu dari saku jubahnya.

"Jika menurutmu kaulah satu-satunya kartu mati di dunia ini, maka kau harus melihat ini."

"Oh, jadi itu kartu matimu?"

Kotak kayu itu dipecahkan. Di dalamnya terdapat artifak kuno milik Vatican yang dikenal dengan nama Helena's Nail. Ketika Anderson akan menusukkan artifak itu ke dadanya, Alucard tiba-tiba histeris.

"Hentikan, Anderson!"

"Diamlah!"

"Apa yang ada di otakmu?! Kau ingin menjadi monster? Kau ingin menjadi mesin pembunuh paling mematikan? Ingin menjadi mainan kekuasaan Tuhan? Demi apa pun, semua itu sama saja!"

"Kau tidak usah komentar, vampire!"

"Sudah kubilang bahwa aku hanya akan mati di tangan manusia. Tidak di tangan monster sepertimu! Kalahkan aku dengan wujud manusiamu, Alexander Anderson!"

Anderson tidak melepaskan pandangan matanya dari Alucard. Tangannya masih menggenggam artifak kuno itu dengan mantap. Sebenarnya dia gentar, sebenarnya ini adalah tindakkan yang amat salah. Namun dia tidak bisa menang jika harus bertahan dengan kondisinya sekarang.

"Aku berharap dilahirkan dengan mukjizat sebagai manusia terkuat dan sakti. Tanpa ada rasa sakit, tanpa ada air mata, tanpa ada rasa takut. Jika dengan menusukkan Helena's Nail bisa menjadikanku manusia seperti itu, maka aku akan melakukannya."

"Hentikan, Anderson. Jangan menjadi monster, atau apa pun yang menyamai diriku…"

Singkat cerita, Alucard pun harus berhadapan dengan Anderson yang sudah berwujud monster mengerikan. Pendeta itu tidak lagi bisa dilukai, tidak bisa lagi dibunuh. Setiap luka akan kembali menutup, setiap tetesan darah akan masuk kembali ke tubuhnya. Alucard pun hampir kalah ketika satu bayonet ditancapkan ke kepalanya, kemudian ditarik turun sampai ke dadanya. Berkat bantuan Seras Victoria, Alucard kembali bangkit dan melawan Anderson dengan tangan kosong.

Dengan segenap kekuatannya, Alucard menusukkan satu tangan ke dada Anderson dan menarik keluar jantungnya. Tubuh Anderson tidak lagi tubuh manusia, melainkan puing batu yang sudah hancur berantakan. Alucard kemudian menghancurkan jantung Anderson yang masih berdegup dengan satu kali genggaman kuat tangannya.

"Anderson…!"

Nafasnya tersengal karena lelah, menahan marah, menahan segala perasaannya. Dia berlutut di depan puing tubuh Anderson yang tinggal separuh. Air mata darah itu tidak lagi bisa dibendungnya.

"Kau…adalah aku!"

"…"

"Kau itu sama denganku. Aku berada pada jalan yang sama denganmu. Aku ini berada pada jalan yang sama denganmu, sialan! Uurgh…!"

Yang dirasakan Alucard sekarang adalah kekecewaan begitu mendalam. Dia tidak pernah seperti ini di depan musuh-musuhnya. Anderson adalah musuhnya yang paling mematikan. Di peperangan besar ini, dia sangat berharap bisa mati di tangan pendeta itu. Namun semua harapannya musnah, bersamaan dengan tubuh Anderson yang sebentar lagi akan hancur.

"Hahahaha…"

"Anderson…kau…"

"Iblis sepertimu bisa menangis? Demi Tuhan, sesuatu menakutimu, hah?"

"Apa…?"

Sudah banyak air mata darah yang keluar dari matanya. Alucard menghapusnya, kemudian berdiri tegap menatap Anderson yang sudah terbaring lemah. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Dia ingin marah, ingin menangis, berteriak kencang dan menghujat. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

"Iblis tidak boleh menangis. Sesedih apa pun dia, sesulit apa pun situasinya, dia tidak boleh menangis. Kau menjadi iblis karena kau sudah lelah untuk menguras habis air matamu kan, Alucard?"

"…"

"Tersenyumlah, dan tertawalah. Bukankah itu yang selalu dilakukan iblis?"

"Mengapa…kau tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku, Anderson? Lupakah kau dengan janjimu di Vatican waktu itu?"

"Apa kau mau menebus dosa-dosamu dengan kematianmu, Alucard?"

Sebenarnya yang dikatakan oleh Anderson itu benar. Alucard sudah hidup cukup lama, bahkan hampir tidak ada akhirnya. Dia tidak tahu apakah Tuhan tengah menghukumnya dengan tetap membiarkannya hidup selama ini.

"Salahkah…jika aku berharap demikian, Bapa?"

"Kematianmu tidak akan bisa menebus semua kesalahanmu, makhluk malang. Dan sekarang lihatlah aku. Bagaimana aku akan mendengarkan semua pengakuanmu jika kondisiku seperti ini?"

"Mengapa kau memilih untuk menjadi seperti ini, Anderson? Mengapa kau harus mati lebih dulu dariku? Kau yang harusnya membunuhku! Bukan Mayor Millennium, bukan pasukan SS, bukan siapa pun tetapi kau!"

"Menurutmu…apa yang kupikirkan, Alucard? Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kita ini sama kan?"

"Anderson…"

"Sebentar lagi aku akan pergi. Lalu berapa lama lagi kau akan hidup, vampire?"

"Sampai masa laluku melebur dengan masa depanku. Sampai nanti, di neraka, musuhku sayang…"

Wajah Anderson kemudian mulai melebur. Dia masih menyempatkan untuk tersenyum dan tertawa. Dia akan menjadikan momen terakhir tugasnya sebagai sesuatu yang akan diingat oleh semua orang. Termasuk pasukan Iscariot, dan Alucard. Dia mengangkat satu tangannya yang sudah akan hancur ke udara.

"Dengarlah…suara anak-anak sedang bermain…ah, saatnya untuk pergi. Tunggu aku, semuanya…Maxwell…"

Melihat ini, Integra yang sedari tadi hanya melihat dari jauh kemudian mendekat kepada jasad Anderson yang sebentar lagi akan menghilang. Dia menancapkan pedangnya di dekat kepala Anderson sebagai bentuk penghormatannya. Kemudian dia mendekati Alucard yang sekarang sedang berlutut di depan Anderson. Kedua tangannya terbuka di kedua lututnya.

"Jangan menangis, semuanya…Alucard, kau tidak boleh menangis lagi. Hiduplah, hingga tiba waktunya kau meninggalkan kehidupanmu."

"…"

"Berdoalah…sebelum kau tidur…Tuhan…memberikatimu…"

"…"

"Amen…"

Di akhir kalimatnya, tubuh Anderson pun mulai menghilang seluruhnya. Yang tersisa hanya butiran abu putih yang dikelilingi dua bilah bayonet dan pedang Integra. Alucard yang berlutut di dekat butiran abu itu. mengulurkan satu tangannya dan menyentuh sisa abunya. Bercak abu itu membekas di kedua telapak tangannya. Dia kemudian beringsut mendekati Integra. Masih dalam posisi dia berlutut dan menunduk.

"Tuanku Integra…"

"…"

"Mengapa aku harus melihatnya mati? Mengapa…dia harus mengakhiri hidupnya seperti ini?"

"…"

"Dia berjanji padaku, Integra. Dia berjanji mau mendengarkan semua pengakuanku. Dia akan mendekatkan diriku pada kematian. Tetapi kenapa sekarang dia harus mati lebih dulu dariku?"

"Apa kau mau mengakhiri hidupmu seperti dia?"

"Uuurgh…"

"Mengapa kau ingin mati, Alucard?"

"Aku…aku…"

"Tugasmu belum selesai. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati sampai kau menyelesaikan tugasmu."

"…"

"Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan, maka itu dengarkan perintahku sebelum aku memberi perintah selanjutnya."

"Integra…"

"Hiduplah, sebagaimana Anderson menyuruhmu tetap hidup. Dengan begitu, kau bisa menebus semua kesalahanmu di masa lalu. Kau sendiri kan yang bilang ingin melebur masa lalumu dengan masa depanmu?"

"…"

"Meski rasa lelah itu sudah membebanimu, tetaplah hidup. Jika di masa lalu kau hidup sendirian, sekarang kau hidup dengan banyak manusia yang mendukungmu untuk tetap hidup."

Alucard selalu iri dengan manusia. Tuhan memberikan batas waktu kepada mereka untuk hidup, sementara dia akan terus hidup tanpa ada batas waktu. Ketika manusia telah menyelesaikan tugasnya di dunia, maka Tuhan akan mencabut nyawanya. Namun untuk Alucard, dia akan tetap berjalan di muka bumi ini sampai hari kiamat tiba.

Sampai tiba saat di mana tidak ada lagi kehidupan di dunia ini…

Alucard kemudian kembali beringsut ke butiran abu Anderson. Dia bersujud dan mencium sisa-sisanya, tak peduli air mata darah itu mengalir lagi dari kedua matanya. Dia akan tetap ingat kepada Alexander Anderson, musuhnya yang paling kuat. Semua kata-katanya, semua kemarahan dan kebenciannya akan selalu diingat olehnya.

"Amen…"

Dan peperangan pun berlanjut, entah sampai kapan…

-the end-

* * *

silakan di tunggu review dan komennya. dan please, karena saya penulis baru, bagi yang tidak suka jangan kirim FLAME ke review ya ^^v


End file.
